Legend of Lucy
by LucyDragneel89
Summary: Lucy has a dark secret and it astonishes her team when they find out
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Lucy

A Zelda Fairy Tail Crossover

*Warning. There may be some Ocarina of Time spoilers if for some reason you haven't played the game. If you haven't played it, stop reading this, go play Ocarina of Time, come back, and enjoy the rest of the fanfic. Also, I do not own Legend of Zelda or Fairy Tail*

"Hey Luce!" Lucy turned to Natsu "What is it Natsu" Natsu looked really exited. "Guess what. Erza's letting us do an S-class quest with her! The reward is 4 million jewel." Lucy sighed remembering the first time she went on an S-class quest. "Ok Natsu. What do we have to do" she said. "We have to catch this really powerful wizard" Natsu replied. "How powerful is this guy." Lucy asked. "He's really powerful and he can use different types of magic." Natsu replied exitedly. "Alright we have no time to lose. Let's get going." Erza walked up to the two with her huge wagon full of luggage.

On the train ride Natsu got terrible motion sickness as expected. Erza wanted to punch him out because he kept complaining but Lucy stopped her, worried she would leave him on the train again. "Yes! Finally this wretched train stopped!" Natsu jumped up and yelled as soon as the train stopped causing all attention to draw to him. The team walked over to the client who was the mayor of a small town. "This man has been attacking our town and killing innocent people" the mayor said in a frightful tone. "We will do our best" said Erza.

On their way to the mountain where the wizard is, Lucy suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She didn't know why but the feeling got stronger the closer they approached. Memories of Lucy's past start flooding through her mind. 'One day, I'll avenge your death.' Those words kept running through her head. Natsu noticed that Lucy was looking kind of sad. "Hey Luce, what's wrong. You look kinda sad." "I'm fine. Just thinking" Lucy said. Natsu became curious of what Lucy was thinking about. They all quickly reached the location and they prepared themselves.

"So. Another guild is going to try to defeat me." They heard a mysterious and dark voice. A young man appeared with reddish brown hair and appeared to be in his mid-twenties. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks when she heard this voice. It sounded very familiar. Too familiar. "So your the one who's destroying the town!" Natsu said angrily "Fire dragon roar!" He attacked but his attack was dodged easily. "The name's Cato. Hope you enjoy this fight because its going to be your last." Cato stared at Lucy. "Well look who it Heartfilia. I guess the princess joined a guild. I bet you're still weak." "W-who are you and how do you know me." Lucy stuttered. Cato didn't even answer and attempted to strike her with a dark beam. 'That attack. No. It can't be' Lucy thought. "G-Ganondorf!" Cato took of his head which was actually a mask and showed his true face. "So you do remember me Lucy. Or should i say...Zelda!"

Gray, Erza, and Natsu stood confused. "Lucy. How do you know this guy" Natsu asked very puzzled. "So you never told your friends huh." Ganondorf said. Lucy, what is he talking about" Gray said just as confused as Natsu. A sudden flash hit everyone. Lucy realized that he was playing a memory of her past, about a year ago before she joined Fairy Tail. Lucy, or Zelda, was in her usual spot outside in the courtyard when a handsome young man came to see her. He had blonde hair, his ears were pointed and he was wearing green clothing with a blue fairy hovering over his shoulder. Lucy immediatly recognized him. "Link!" Zelda said in the image hugging him. "Hey Zelda!" Link replied. Link. Did you remember?" Zelda asked him. "How could I forget the day I met you." Link replied.

Lucy was tearing up watching this and Natsu tried to comfort her. Back in the memory, "Navi, show her what I got her" Link said. The blue fairy pulled out a tiara. 'Aww Link I love it!" Zelda said while she put on the tiara. Just at that moment, the spirit of Impa called to Zelda. *By the way, if you don't know who Impa is, she was the guardian of Zelda but she awoken as a sage in the shadow temple* "Zelda. This is an emergency. I just received word that 3 wizards are trying to assassinate you. They was hired by Ganondorf and you must evacuate immediatly!" Impa said in a panic. Link stood in shock in what he just heard. Link followed Impa and Zelda to a secret room. Zelda knew that she immediatly found out where they were. So did Link. "Zelda, use your magic to transform me into you. I'll act as a decoy while you get away." Link told Zelda. "No Link. What if you get hurt or worse. I won't let you risk your life for me again" Zelda protested. "Zelda, I'd rather have me die than you ok. Please do this so that i can help you." Link said. Zelda finally gave in. "Okay fine but promise me you will come back alive." Zelda said. "I promise" Link said as he kissed her possibly for the last time. Zelda transformed Link into her and he ran out distracting whatever wizards were hunting her down. "Princess Zelda. It appears that the mages have left. It's safe." Zelda quickly ran out to find Link. She looked everywhere and then she found what she feared the most. Link was on the floor, dying and badly wounded. He appeared to have burns and cuts. Zelda ran over to him "Link! Link! Link talk to me!" Zelda yelled at him in a panic. "Zelda. I wan you to take care of Navi and I also...I..I lov...love you. Link was dead right in front of her. Zelda cried harder than ever. "I will avenge your death...Link. I swear i will find who did this and I will kill them". The memory ended.

"Well then. Let's see who the culprits were." said memory appeared. Natsu, Gray, and Erza walked up to Castletown. "So this is the place. We just have to kill a princess and we're done." Natsu said in the memory. "Yeah pretty much" said Erza. "I still don't see why we're doing this" said Gray. At that moment, Erza, Gray, and Natsu were freaking out. In the memory, Natsu tracked down the princess and found out where she moved and where she was hiding. When he saw the princess, Natsu used Fire Dragon Roar and burned him. "Zelda" used Din's Fire which only gave Natsu more power when Erza sneaked up and attacked him. Gray used Ice-Make Lance and that finished "her" off. They then returned back to Ganondorf. The memory ended

"Zelda. You can stop with the disguise." Ganondorf said as he put her in a barrier showing her true Zelda form. She didn't look like Lucy anymore. She looked like the Zelda in the memory. Ganondorf laughed. "Hey Ganondorf. It appears you forgot that when you unlock my true form, you unlock my true powers." "Zelda" said. She pulled out a bow and her light arrows and she shot Ganondorf which killed him off instantly. Now "Zelda" had bigger problems to deal with.

Her best friends were responsible for killing her boyfriend and she swore to him that she would find and kill the ones responsible. So much was going through her head that she passed out cold onto the floor. "Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he rushed her to Porlyusica. "She had too much going through her head that the girl couldn't take it. She'll be fine." Porlyusica said. Natsu totally understood why. If he was dealing with what she was dealing with, he would have passed out too. The three felt extreamly guilty and they couldn't even sleep. When Lucy walked back in the guild, everone was shocked because she wasn't the Lucy they knew. She looked different. Everyone kept flooding her with questions. Her 3 partners were too ashamed to face her. Lucy couldn't sleep at all. She didn't know weather to follow her promise she made to Link and kill them or to stay friends with them.

Lucy became depressed and didn't even show up at the guild anymore. All of her friends were worried but they knew that they couldn't do anything about it. Word spread around quickly about her incident and everyone was astonished. Lucy didn't want to see her friends or talk to people. She became developing dark thoughts. She let her mind get the best of her one day. She found a glass shard and she was about to cut her wrist when she heard someone yell, "Stop!" She knew that voice. It was Link. "Link? But how?" Lucy asked puzzled. "Lucy, this is just my spirit and your magic let me be able to talk to you. Don't do this. Even though you promised to avenge me, I don't want you to do it. These guys are your friends and they didn't know you as well as they do know. They are really worried so just forgive them." Link replied. "Ok Link. I'll do it. Thanks" Zelda replied. The next day she showed up at the guild and walked up to her 3 teammates.

"Hi" Lucy said to them. Natsu looked up at her. "Are you still mad at us?" He asked. "No. I was never mad. I was just surprised at the news. You guys didn't even know me back then and you actually feel bad for trying to kill me so that just means you care about me." Lucy told them. They realized that too and they all hugged her. "Lucy. What do we call you. Lucy or Zelda?" Happy asked. "Just call me Zelda" The guild enjoyed Zelda and they enjoyed her more honestly more than Lucy.

fi


	2. Legend of Lucy bonus

**Legend of Lucy**

***This is a bonus of my previous fanfic Legend of Lucy which is a crossover of Legend of Zelda and Fairy Tail. This is what happens after the new Lucy joins the guild. Also, there are Ocarina of Time spoilers, a lot of Twilight Princess, and a little bit of Majora's Mask. I do not own Fairy Tail or Legend of Zelda***

"Hey Zelda!" Natsu called his friend over. "Yeah Natsu" Zelda replied. "Whatever happened to that Navi fairy anyway Do you still have her?" Natsu asked wondering if she ever did keep her promise to Link to take care of the blue fairy. "Yeah actually. NAVI GET OUT HERE" Zelda called for the fairy. A blue little ball of light with wings popped out. "Hello. Hey Listen Hey Hey Hey" Navi said trying to get Zelda's attention. "WHAT. I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME" Zelda yelled. "Why do you never call me out." Navi complained. "Well you told me to call you if I needed you and i hardly ever had to fight anything lately" Zelda argued. "Well I never said to only call me out during battle" Navi said. "Yes you did" Zelda stated. "No I didn't" Navi replied. Natsu's sweat dropped as he watched as the two kept yelling at each other. "So fairy's do exist." Erza said watching the two arguing. "Quit yelling at each other!" Erza said. The two stopped when they heard her. "Wow. She is scary!" Navi whispered. "The only person I know who is scarier is the Great Fairy. When i was Sheik and I had to defend myself from enemies and I found these fountains. I always dreaded going there but I knew she would help me. Her cackling is weird and she just talks all creepy-like. Don't tell her I said that." Zelda said. "Well yeah. I guess she is the only one who is scarier." Navi said in agreement. Erza heard this and she was so mad she threw a table at her only for it to be deflected back to Erza with Nayru's love, hitting her. "Oops." Zelda said. Erza was infuriated and at this point everyone saw as a fight broke out. Every sword Erza threw was deflected by Nayru's love and every time she tried to get close to her, Zelda simply teleported away with Faore's wind. "What did I say. Those great fairies are creepy but going to them pays off. " Zelda said to Navi. Erza was completly out of breath and was frustrated so she tried to sneak up on her. Navi's instincts took place. She hovered over Erza and yelled "Look out" to warn Zelda and Zelda teleported again. Erza was just tired of this and gave up. Natsu watched this entire thing. "Wait. If Zelda defeated Erza in a battle, then that means..." Natsu was trying to process this. "ZELDA IS THE STRONGEST WOMAN IN FAIRY TAIL NOW!" Everyone realized this too and they couldn't believe it. Everything went silent. "Why is everybody so quiet. Did I say something" Navi said confused. "ZELDA! FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled at her. 'I should have known this dimwit would do this' Zelda thought. "Dude what is it with this place and fighting. I thought a place called Fairy Tail was a peaceful place for fairies to hang out." Navi said. "Alright Natsu. I accept your challenge. You might be surprised." Zelda said to Natsu. "Ok. If we do fight, you can't use the fairy." Natsu said. "Hey! I have a name and I can't control it. Good luck keeping me contai-" Navi was cut off by Zelda trapping her in an empty bottle. "Sure. No outside help" Zelda said. Natsu started attacking Zelda with Fire Dragon Roar but Zelda dodged it using Faore's wind. She then suddenly realized that she can only dodge attacks because Din's fire would be useless against Natsu. She transformed into Sheik which caught Natsu off guard and Zelda attacked him. Natsu ended up losing miserably. Zelda turned back and she let Navi out of the bottle. "Ok. So maybe you can keep me contained." Navi said. "How did you do that!" Natsu said. "Its a power of mine. You never said we couldn't change forms." Zelda said. "Wow. What an epic fail" Gray said. "What was that ice princess!" Natsu yelled at Gray. "You heard me Flame-brain!" Gray yelled back. They started arguing again. "They seriously remind me of Koume and Kotake from the Spirit temple. Only difference is that they aren't old hags and they aren't dead and they don't own shops." Navi said. Zelda laughed at that little comment of hers. Natsu walked over to Lucy. "There is one more thing I want to ask you." Natsu said. "Ok. Ask me." Zelda replied. "Why did you hide this from us." Natsu asked. "Well its not that I tried to hide it from you. It's just that it was a time that I would rather forget than mention it." Zelda replied. "Ok" Natsu said. So the guild went on with their crazy lives with their own Fairy to call a guild member

The next day, Natsu, Erza, and Gray went on a job. Zelda was too tired to go and Happy was busy hitting on Carla. On their way walking to the job location,not far from the guild, they were stopped by a wolf. It growled at them and started attacking them. Surprisingly, the wolf was winning. It kept biting and scratching them. Suddenly, it was hit by a ray of light. It was Zelda. The wolf was about to pounce but it stopped for some reason. It just stared at Zelda. "Leave them alone." Zelda said. She looked at the wolf's paw and saw a triforce on it. Zelda gasped and stepped back. She couldn't believe this. "L-Link? Is that you?" Zelda asked astonished. The wolf transformed into Link. "Hey." Link said. Zelda was tearing up and was staring at him in disbelief. "H-How?" Zelda asked. "When I was dead. I got sucked into what looked like another universe called Twilight. People there kidnapped me and took me prisoner and turned me into a wolf but they revived me. Then I met someone. She wasn't human, more like a creature. Her name was Midna. She helped me escape Twilight." Link explained. Navi, who was hearing everything interrupted him. "Wait. WHO THE HELL IS MIDNA! ARE YOU REPLACING ME YOU TRAITOR!" Navi said angrily. "No i'm not replacing you. Calm down Navi." Link said back to Navi. "Anyway, when I got out, I wanted to get revenge on the people who tried to kill you so I searched for them and with Midna helping me I found them so that's everything." Link said. Zelda ran over to him and hugged him. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Zelda said through her tears. Link hugged her back and kissed her. "So. You're making this Midna chick take my place." Navi said. "So what if I am." A voice came from the shadows and Midna appeared. "Whatcha gonna do if I do end up taking your place." Midna said to Navi. "You know Link kept going on and on about how annoying you are." Midna said. "LINK! I KNEW THAT I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO THE DEKU TREE TO HELP YOU!" Navi said. "I never said that. Stop lying Midna!" Link said. "You also said something about prefering tatl over Navi" Midna said. "Oh so now you're finding another fairy are ya." Navi yelled. "Midna stop telling lies. I never said anything!" Link said. The 3 started arguing. Zelda facepalmed at all of them arguing. Zelda pulled out her ocarina and played the song of storms which made it rain making everyone stop arguing. "Now quit arguing." Zelda said to them. Link played the song of storms again which made the sky clear. At that point, Gray, Erza, and Natsu were long gone and they went to their job. Zelda and Link went to the guild and introduced Link to everyone. "So Zelda. That's your boyfriend." Mira said to her. "Yeah. He's the best thing that ever happened to me." Zelda replied. "I've been wondering. Can you use celestial magic now?" Mira asked. "Yeah I can. I can actually summon 3 spirits at once now. Oh. I have to try something. LINK! GET OVER HERE!" Link went over to Zelda. "Check this out" Zelda said as she summoned Plue. " Awwww. He's so cute!" Link said. 'This thing is freaky' Link was secretly saying to himself. The guild soon was back to its rowdy usual self. "So THIS is the place where the princess spent the last year? Wow." Midna said. "Well she had to hide from Ganondorf. She needed a good cover up." Navi replied. "I see your point but she couldn't have pretended to be the daughter of a rich billionaire!" Midna said. "That actually happened. How did you know that?" Navi said surprised as her sweat dropped. "Just a hunch." Midna said.

***Warning. The rest of the story is gonna be fluff about Link and Zelda. If you hate fluff then I suggest you turn back now. Nothing much is going to happen anyway***

Zelda walked near the Sola tree with Link. She told him everything that happened in the last year. "Link, If you weren't dead, than how come I could have communicated with your spirit the other day?" Zelda asked. "Remember that one song you taught me when I could talk to you wherever I was. I used that." Link explained. "Well why did you say that it was your spirit?" She asked confused. "I wanted to surprise you cause after I took care of those guys who tried to kill you, I was gonna look for you." He replied. Zelda kissed Link under the big tree as the sun set. After everything happened, Link joined the guild and he joined Team Natsu and everything went well after that.


End file.
